


Mixed Signals

by CallMeUnni



Series: Unrequited Love Stories (KPOP) [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Jackson Wang, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Typical High School Drama, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeUnni/pseuds/CallMeUnni
Summary: Star athlete Jackson and Playboy Bambam had a one night stand together. How? Jackson may have let Bambam talk him into losing his virginity to the younger, and Jackson isn't sure if he's just the usual fling or something more with all the mixed signals he's getting.





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> I am ashamed by the lack of Bottom Jackson in this fandom. I think he's the absolute cutest.

Bambam backs Jackson up against the wall after closing the door, his playful gaze turning into lust as he licks his lips in preparation. “So you really never had sex before?”

“No. At least… Not with a guy.” Jackson doesn’t tell him that he has never gotten past first base with any girl, much less a boy.

“Huh, who would’ve thought?”

The elder’s cheeks are slightly dusted pink when he feels Bambam’s hands gently palming his ass. “Not every good looking guy sleeps around like you.”

“Touché. Do you want to try?”

“Try what?”

“Having sex with me.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

That’s when Jackson’s rational part of the mind falters. Why not? His member was rising up bit by bit as Bambam touched various parts all over his body, but never descending to the place he wanted to be touched the most. He can also feel that Bambam isgetting a little restless too.

Why not? Jackson thinks he has an idea why not. But maybe he could regret everything later.

"Tell you what," Bambam started. "Let's kiss. Give me a chance to change your mind."

Jackson lets out a shaky, "Sure. Whatever."

Bambam chuckles softly. "Nervous? Don't fall for me." he joked.

But Jackson wasn't laughing. Instead he just mumbled, "Hurry up."

"Yes sir!" 

The younger lifts Jackson's head up by nudging his chin with his nose, and the gesture was so affectionate that Jackson doesn't even know what to think. Their lips met, softly at first before Bambam pressed a little harder. He swipes at Jackson's bottom lip with his tongue and it took the elder a moment to realize that the other is asking for entrance.

He complies, parting his lips enough for Bambam to slip in. And wow. Jackson thought the previous action was kissing, but when the warm muscle roamed around his mouth skillfully, he felt weak to his knees. Enough for Jackson who prides himself with strong resistance, to grip Bambam's shirt and maneuver them to the bed.

He feels like his body is on fire and it's all Bambam's fault.

Jackson pulls away from the kiss first, climbs onto the younger's lap and leaned down to whisper in Bambam's ear, "Look what you did to me. Are you going to take responsibility for it?"

"Gladly." the other breathes out and attacks Jackson's pale neck with open mouthed kisses.

Jackson softly moans as Bambam goes down lower and lower on his body, then stops at his crotch. Bambam looks up and asked, "Can I?"

Jackson hissed out a sharp yes, urging the other hurry up but Bambam isn't fast enough, so the elder took it upon himself to rid himself of the annoying pieces of clothes.

"Eager, aren't we? Do you want me that much?"

"Is it that obvious?" Jackson said sarcastically. "Hurry, take off your clothes too. I'm sure you feel the same."

Bambam's eyes widened at the unclothed view of Jackson's legs. "Wow. I have never seen thighs that huge, even on the curvy foreigner girls I've fucked before."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I absolutely love thick thighs."

And with that, Bambam took Jackson's virginity.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Wang Jackson! Is my lesson boring you?"

Jackson doesn't respond but sighs and solemnly nods. He can't believe that the teacher even had the nerve to look offended. It's an English class and he's already fluent in the language; he doesn't know why he should even bother.

Besides, there are more pressing matters: like how sore his ass is.

And he that really likes Bambam when he's not supposed to. How did they even meet again? Because Yoongi's stupid _"friend"_ introduced them two months ago. By the way, Jackson swears that Jungkook and Yoongi are together but Yoongi also swears he would never that date that, _"fucking nerd",_ but Jackson can see the way they look at each other across the lunchroom like they're in some romantic comedy.

Jackson could use a rom-com moment right about now. Anyways, his arms hurt from holding it up when the teacher kicked him out. Usually Yoongi is here being punished with him too.

_Jerk._ Jackson slightly tears up. _He's probably skipping class to get it on with Jungkook._

"Jackson?"

Said athlete looks up and immediately turns away with a gasp, eyes squeezed shut. It's Bambam. Oh god it's Bambam. What is he doing in the second year floor?

Bambam kneels down. He swirled his tongue, the same one he used on him, around the lollipop a few more times before taking it out with a loud pop. Then he looks at Jackson with his red lips slightly pursed as if he's taunting Jackson to kiss him right there in the hallways.

Jackson scoffed. That was fucking rude. Here he is, so vulnerable, and Bambam has do him dirty like this? Unbelievable.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I got to school pretty late and decided it wasn't worth it to go to class."

"That's irresponsible."

"Says someone who has to hold their arms until class ends."

Jackson doesn't say anything in return. The silence that fell between them is deafening; his heart is beating faster, louder.

Bambam breaks it first. "We had sex yesterday."

"I know."

"I didn't ask because I needed you to get out quickly, but did you feel good?"

"If I was unsatisfied, I would have said so."

"I would've been more gentler with you, since it was your first time."

"You're fine." Jackson's condition would've been worse if Bambam was any nicer.

Bambam laughs. "You act so indifferent when you're embarrassed." He leans in closer to whisper, "It's actually kind of cute."

The dismissal bell rang and Jackson zoomed out of there as fast as he could.

* * *

Jackson slammed his tray down and pointed a finger at Yoongi. "You traitor!"

Yoongi shrugs; not bothered.

Jackson ignores how disheveled his friend looks and the numerous hickeys on his neck. One day Jackson will catch them. The excuse that Yoongi always says, "I was playing basketball," is dumb because Jackson knows that Yoongi hasn't done an ounce of exercise since quitting said sport.

"Why is he so flirty? I don't get it."

Yoongi shrugs again. "I don't know what to tell you, Jackson. I'm pretty clueless about this kind of stuff."

Jackson peered. "Fucking liar," he grits out.

"What do you see in him anyways?"

"What do you see in Jungkook?"

"Well, he's cute, looks like a bun- Hey! Answer me first!"

"I think he's hot."

"That's shallow."

"Jungkook is a freak."

"How dare you?! He's friends with Bambam and I was going ask him to help you but now I'm not going to."

"I don't need it."

"Virgin loser."

"Not anymore, excuse you."

"You're always going to be a virgin loser to me."

Amidst the banter, a meek voice asked, "Are you guys finished?"

Jackson nearly jumped out of his seat. "What the fuck Namjoon?!"

"How long have you been standing there?" Yoongi asked.

"The whole time."

"Class president." Jackson begins.

"Y-yes?"

"You heard absolutely nothing."

"Y-yes!"

Yoongi tapped his foot. "What do you want?"

Namjoon held out a piece of paper to Jackson. "A first year stopped me and asked me to give you this." It was a note that said to meet at the regular coffee shop after school.

* * *

Jackson shouldn't have come. He just wants to die. Bambam is relentlessly staring at him, with that stupid smile. "I think you like me."

Jackson choked out a, "Yeah." It so suffocating.

"We should go out."

"Fuck no."

Bambam looked shocked. "Was I wrong? I can't be." 

"Weren't you the one that said no strings attached?"

"Well... I changed my mind."

"You can't do that! You're messing with me! I hate that. How am I supposed to trust you?"

"I-"

"You don't have any redeeming qualities. How can you ask me to go out with you when I literally just saw flirting with Jimin before you noticed I came? You must think I'm easy."

"But-"

"No. My answer is no."

Jackson stood up and stormed off. Jackson isn't desperate. He won't be made a fool of. Bambam may be hot and charming but Jackson has dignity and he won't part of his push and pull.

Now if Jackson could get Yoongi to come to his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may sound unfinished; it's not. There's a pattern, I swear.


End file.
